


An Angel's Touch

by Leen_Innie



Series: Countdown to Lex's birthday [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: He's just dumb, I promise, I swear its not angsty, Its quite fluffy, M/M, Mentions of loss, Mentions of sadness, Most of the fluff will come in part 2, SeungHan - Freeform, Seungmin has a crush, Seungsung uwu, Sort Of, mentions of loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leen_Innie/pseuds/Leen_Innie
Summary: "All I need is love, but a little candy every now and then doesn't hurt."Day 2 of 12





	An Angel's Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aleqsxia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleqsxia/gifts).



> Hear me out! This isn't the end, I promise. Part 2 of this will come soon, I just decided to cut it here so I can focus on my ten days left. It'll come soon and it'll be as sweet as candy, maybe even as sour as candy.

Seungmin was tired. He was tired of endless suffering and endless nights spent in complete isolation. He longed for what people had, for what many of his friends described as genuine happiness. He want to taste, to feel, the smallest piece of happiness anyone could provide for him. He didn’t care who, he just wanted to feel that joy many said warmed their heart and left them gasping for air. That happiness so pure and genuine it left you wanting to feel it again and again, that happiness that sent shivers down your spine and goosebumps over your arms. Seungmin wanted to experience that least once in his life yet he couldn’t find himself able to feel anything, but misery.

This didn’t mean he didn’t feel ‘happy’, he felt certain contentment whenever the sun danced over his skin, wrapping over him like a warm blanket. He felt content whenever he saw his friends having fun or when his puppy would be cute, certain things brought him joy, a type of happiness in his life yet he knew this wasn’t the best to it. Whenever he’d be alone, a wave of sadness, of emptiness would hit him. Despite being surrounded by people that loved him, by people and things that made him ‘happy’, Seungmin felt alone and sad. 

Living in Candy Kingdom was nice. Seungmin felt content surrounded by such a cute place, the king and queen being very kind and leading their small kingdom to greatness. He felt content during the days he walked his dog, cherry blossom trees surrounding him as he admired the scenery before him. What more could he want? He had it all, a blue sky, pretty trees, and a good home. It was as if it was all out of a fairytale. Seungmin felt very lucky yet he didn’t feel anything, but emptiness. 

His friends however were no fools. They noticed Seungmin’s mood deteriorating as the days passed, the boy hanging out less and less with them. Which is why it was no surprise to Seungmin when Felix approached him one afternoon as he was out for a walk on his own. The young freckled boy had easily joined his side, adjusting to Seungmin’s pace and walking by him silently. It wasn’t until ten minutes in their walk when Seungmin sighed, grabbing Felix’s hand and leading him to sit by a bench. 

“Is there anything you need or did you just come check on me?” Seungmin asked, feeling the heavy weight of a sleepless night wanting to close his eyelids and take a nap. Felix chewed his lip, choosing not to speak and instead sliding a business card in front of Seungmin. Any other day, Felix would have laughed at how wide Seungmin’s eyes widened yet he knew this was not the time or place. 

Seungmin stared incredulously at Felix, “Are you sending me to a strip club? What the hell is this Candy store place?” Seungmin shook his head, shocked at the fact his friend thought he would even get near a strip club since they were usually full and Seungmin hated crowded places. Felix giggled, shaking his head, “It’s not a strip club Minnie, trust me, its the opposite of that.”

“Look I didn’t want to tell you about this unless it was as a last resort and given how things have been, I can tell you need this,” Felix started, his voice becoming quieter and more serious. It was in these times Seungmin realized how mature Felix could actually be, “This place is called the Candy Shop for a reason Minnie. It’s a store of sorts, where they give you happiness and you give them your pain.” Felix watched Seungmin get freaked out, being quick to grab his hand and hold him in pace. 

Felix squeezed Seungmin’s hand as he spoke, “I used to go there, before I found Jeongin that is. They gave me a taste of happiness, of things I couldn’t experience on my own in exchange of my pain. I had to leave after a while, they realized I was becoming addicted to the store, the candy they gave me, so they forbid me from putting a foot in the store ever again. It was their way of protecting me,” Felix looked up, meeting Seungmin’s conflicted eyes and smiled gently, “I won’t force you to go Minnie, it is a simple suggestion.”

Seungmin sighed, but smiled sadly, “Thank you Lix, for sharing something personal and letting me know about this,” He wrapped both hands around Felix’s smaller one, squeezing his hand in reassurance, “I’ll think about it, I promise. If I go, I won’t be dumb like you and get addicted.”

Seungmin giggled as Felix scoffed at his joke, the tension lessening at Seungmin’s joke. That night, Seungmin scanned the slightly wrinkled business card, coming to a decision and shutting off his night light. Maybe Felix’s idea could help him.

 

***

 

Seungmin found himself standing in front of the Candy Shop soon enough. The place was like the entirety of Candy Kingdom, except more pink and cute looking if that was even possible. He found himself walking up the hill that led to the shop, eyes scanning the building. The place was vintage looking, the pinks weren’t vibrant, more pastel than anything and the whole aura was soft. Seungmin opened the door, feeling amazed at the interior of the shop. There were sweets everywhere, cotton candy being the main theme as there were multiple stands of them in various different shapes and sizes. 

The door had jingled when he opened the door, Seungmin not surprised when he heard someone call out ‘coming’ from the back of the shop. He felt out of place being in there, his outfit being a mix of grey and black, not exactly fitting the theme of the store and Candy Kingdom as a whole. As Seungmin was enthralled by everything around him, he didn’t see the new person that was staring at him curiously by the counter. Seungmin’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat, making him shift his eyes from everything around the store to the single person behind the counter. 

Seungmin’s breath was knocked out of his lungs. 

Behind the counter was an angel. An angel with chubby cheeks, pretty eyes who held stars in them, and the poutiest lips Seungmin had ever seen. It was safe to say Seungmin hadn’t expected to meet an angel that day, a literal angel, Seungmin thought as he examined the whitest and softest looking wings that his hands itched to touch. 

Seungmin swallowed thickly, approaching the counter with slight hesitance. The angel smiled in a welcoming way which caused Seungmin to let out a shaky breath at the heart shaped smile. Seungmin shook himself out of his trance, choosing to speak up before things turned awkward, “Hi I’m Kim Seungmin, I uh was given this.” Seungmin pulled out the business card, sliding it towards the angel who smiled. 

The angel picked up the card, reading over it before staring at Seungmin with sad eyes and a gentle smile, “I’m Han Jisung, the angel of candy sweet love. I assume you’re here for help are you not?” The angel, Jisung, was staring at him with a sad yet understanding look, almost as if he felt bad for at the fact Seungmin needed his help. Seungmin nodded making Jisung giggle, the cutest sound in the entire kingdom. 

“Very well, Kim Seungmin, follow me,” Jisung opened up two doors in the counter, letting Seungmin enter before closing them. Seungmin followed Jisung to the back of the store, eventually arriving at a single room painted in pastel pink, a table with three chairs, and a simple bed. Seungmin stared in horror as Jisung closed the door, giving them privacy. 

“This really is a strip club!” Seungmin shrieked, stepping away when Jisung tried to get closer. The angel looked at him in confusion before understanding passed over his face, making him throw his head back in laughter, “It’s not funny, I should’ve never trusted Felix oh my god.” 

Almost automatically, Jisung stopped laughing, a somber expression erasing any signs of amusement, “Did you just say Felix? Lee Felix?” At Seungmin’s nod of confirmation, Jisung sighed, “Of course it’d have to be Felix.” Seungmin followed Jisung as they sat down at the table, facing each other. Jisung looked at his hands as he spoke, “Felix used to come here a lot, he’d always come to see me and we’d bond over the silliest things. I-I guess I got too attached to him, having him around me and making me feel things I’d never felt before. Things became rough after, he got too addicted to the sweets, the things I made him feel, to the point he’d say he loved me so I could keep him around.”

Jisung sniffled, wiping over his eyes quickly, Seungmin realizing the angel was close to crying, “He didn’t love me, he loved the candy I gave him. It is a good thing I banned him, he now knows what true happiness and love feels like. I am happy for him,” Jisung smiled, not a joyful smile yet not bitterly, “Anyway Kim Seungmin, this isn’t a strip club, I promise you. I am here to help you, as long as you promise to leave on your own accord if you see signs of addiction.”

Seungmin smiled weakly, “I promise I’m not one to get addicted quickly,” Jisung grinned at his words, making Seungmin feel better for cheering up the angel, “I do uh need guidance because I don’t know how this works.” 

Jisung nodded, “Very well, I need you to lay in the bed so we can begin,” Jisung gestured towards the bed, Seungmin standing and walking towards the bed standing awkwardly next to it before Jisung spoke, “Make yourself comfortable while I go get the sweets we need.” Jisung left no room for argument as he quickly left the room, his wings fluttering behind him. 

Seungmin sat in the bed, choosing to lay on his back as he stared up at the ceiling. He didn’t know what he was doing, honestly, at this point he was desperate to be feel something that wasn’t sadness or complete numbness. He didn’t get to second guess himself for long as the angel entered the room once again, closing the door and setting a bowl of sweets at the table. Jisung smiled, picking one of the sweets and joining Seungmin by the side of the bed, “Eat this, it will help the process be quicker and let me enter your heart and mind.” Seungmin shivered when Jisung touched his temple and his chest where his heart was. 

Seungmin sat up, putting the candy in his mouth and eating it. Immediately, a wave of nausea hit him making him lay back down from how sick he felt. The room was spinning. Jisung approached his bed, touching Seungmin’s chest in a calming manner, “Relax shh, close your eyes and let me take care of you.” Seungmin obeyed, closing his eyes and letting his body relax despite how sick he felt. 

The last thing he felt was Jisung muttering words, which he made the conclusion, was in old dialect as he touched Seungmin’s chest and head. Sudden swirls of emotion hit Seungmin all at once, scenes of his life flashing in his brain at a quick pace. He saw himself, alone and crying after his spending time with his friends. He saw himself alone, standing in front of his grandmother’s coffin crying to himself after the funeral had ended because he didn’t want anyone to see how much he was suffering, to see how alone he felt. Seungmin saw his life all at once, the rough times he had spent in isolation, he felt every single emotion and Seungmin wanted to scream. 

Soon enough, the flashes stopped and he sat up with a gasp, almost as if he had been drowning. He looked around and saw Jisung who had tears in his eyes, his bottom lip wobbling. Seungmin realized Jisung had seen and felt everything in his life. Jisung let out a shaky breath, smiling weakly and pushing Seungmin back down to lay in the bed again, “Don’t worry, every ounce of pain you felt is mine now. These things can no longer affect you, you’ll be able to find happiness, true happiness, coming here is a step in the right direction,” As Jisung spoke, he handed Seungmin another candy, “Eat this and close your eyes.”

Seungmin obeyed, feeling too tired to say anything. He let the candy dissolve in his mouth as Jisung gently touched his head and chest, sending shivers down Seungmin’s spine at the contact. While the first time Seungmin felt overwhelmed, all he could feel the second time was peace and contentment. Inner peace he hadn’t felt since his grandmother’s passing years ago. He saw the fun moments with his friends, seeing them act like fools and the many times they showed him how much they loved him. Seungmin saw happy moments with his grandmother while they baked, simple moments when they just spent talking and enjoying their family time.

Slowly, he felt his heart beginning to heal and his mind settle to an out most peaceful state. He opened his eyes, letting out a sigh at how nice he felt. He sat up, seeing Jisung smiling kindly at him. Seungmin spoke, his voice croaky, “What was that?” 

“That was what you needed. There was too much suffering in your heart. That’s why I’m here, to take that away. This doesn't cure you, it's not supposed to be, but it helps you get back on track to pursue genuine happiness,” Jisung smiled weakly, sitting in a chair as he regained his breathing. The angel looked awfully pale yet Seungmin didn't comment on it. 

“Here take this,” Jisung pushed the container to Seungmin who had stood up from the bed, feeling strangely joyful, “Eat this whenever you feel sad, three at a time. Come back again if you need a refill.” 

Jisung stood up, stretching his wings as he opened the door, waiting for Seungmin to exit before closing it and locking it. They walked out to the main area of the store, Jisung opening up the counter doors so Seungmin could exit before closing them down and leaning against them, “Well this has been all Kim Seungmin. Thank you for coming to Candy Shop, come again.” Jisung’s cheery voice called out as Seungmin left the store, walking dazedly. 

Kim Seungmin had seen an angel that had showed him happiness for the first time yet all he could remember were those beautiful white wings and the eyes that held the universe in them.The gentle touches and pouty lips that formed the prettiest heart shaped smile.

Kim Seungmin was in trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> I am tired and my eyes hurt from staring at my laptop


End file.
